Cinderella Meets Naruto
by besoin.belle-lettres
Summary: Cinderella World Is Notorious.


"NO, you're not beautiful! You're just a maid!"

"Ha! Look at her! Such a weak and ugly slut!" I've been offended more then that.

"No wonder she didn't get an invitation from the royal palace!" So, what?

;-;

Cinderella rushed to the basement, holding frills and dresses in her lap carefully, she opened the door. The handle was gleaming as she laid her hands in her lap, falling dramatically to the floor.

"Whew, I have to get those dresses ready or I won't be getting my food anytime soon," she said in a sing-song tone, "now where's the frilly dresses designs I planned.. hmm?"

She said as she hovered over to the cabinet where her journals and letter were filled with, slowly and decently, she picked up one by one in a jolly-way making her wander in her own careless world.

She picked up the designed papers and in a few minutes, she finished sketching a beautiful and wonderful dress.

Cinderella whistled happily as she skipped she ran out of the basement's door. She took out the flowers and roses, preparing a modern dress. She saw a figure in the distance..

She saw a flame-haired beauty waving towards her as the figure got closer..

She then, saw the badge the figure held, and thought.. 'What might a prince be doing here?! I must hurry inside!" she quickly rushed in thought but sadly fell..

"M'lady.. what may a beauty like you, be picking up flowers, when you could be preparing for the celebration party?"She grunted but softly and pretended a smile.

"I was.. preparing for the celebration.. party.." She says glumly and looking down in annoyance. She looks up to get a better look at him..

And they end up staring deeply at his eyes, he looks shocked as his gleaming sparkling blue eyes take form to my face..

"Wow.." he says in a low volume..

"Uh, well.. I must go! My pure tokens are waiting!" She said rushing, holding the basket while quickly speeding my pace..

"Wait!" He held her wrist, he held it tightly.

"What?!" she shouted at him in a rude tone..

"Oh my, I'm sorry, it's just that I have to hurry up..and there's a lot of work that need's to be done, I must get the wrappings done too.. and I don't have much time fo-"

"May I, at least get your name?" He interrupted, she thought of a name looking around.. she found a tree, with an apple..

"Tr.. tr.. trapel! My name is Trapel.. I must go now.." She quickly rushed to the mansion closing the door behind her..

"Whew.." She sighed in defeat right after..

"And what might you be doing, filthy child?" She once again snorted like every time, this.. ugh!

"Ugh!" She quickly put a hand to my mouth,

"Oh, my lady! I'm very sorry, might you excuse me? I'm currently preparing the dresses.."

"Whatever." She walked down with her spine bend over, she kind of chuckled but quietly.

The voice, only a few inches of her ear..

"And, what might you be doing.. working here?" She heard a familiar voice leaning more closer, and warm breath covering up her earlobe..

She jumped in surprise.

"O-oh.. it's you..wait! It's you! What are you doing here! Stepmother will be angry, you must leave!" She said in worry glancing over while putting her hands in his chest, back warding his movement.

She quickly turned just after hearing squeaks..

"Oh my!~ The prince! He's here!"

The prince bowed down in generosity and so did the stepsisters.

"Oh my god.. it's prince Naruto!"

Then, she finds another handsome guy entering from her door, a raven haired wonder.

"Speaking of which, if you'll excuse me, there is a young man in my bedroom who I'm just dying to have for dinner."

"Sasuke! Stop being so rude!" A glamours face pops out from the other handsome man.. with pink and unnatural beautiful and silky hair..

"Sakura-chan! Why are you taking his side now!" Said the Prince, Naruto..

Then, Sasuke fucks Sakura for 300697497674689682368 hours straight while the modern scientists watch.

A

A

H

AHAHAHA

AHHHH

AHHH

This is Sakura moaning, like a cow.

Naruto lectures Sai about his clothes, than Cinderella transforms into a male and starts fucking her in-heat stepsisters.

The End.


End file.
